


New Year

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluffiness involving the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crud, I didn't realize until I went to add this to my little damn table that this is my 80th post fic! Woot!

**Title:** New Year  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto  
 **Category:** Romance, Fluff  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** #95 New Year  
 **Word Count:** 276  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Summary:** Random fluffiness involving the new year. **  
Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **Author's Note:** Holy crud, I didn't realize until I went to add this to my little damn table that this is my 80th post fic! Woot!

[ **My Little Damn Table** ](http://jaina47.livejournal.com/2949.html)  


  


  


  


"Happy New Year!"

The cheerful shouts, loud music, ear-piercing whistles and general bedlam of a crowd of people talking all at once in a small room was drowned out when Abby threw her arms around Ziva's neck and then stepped back and kissed her soundly.

Ziva's shock wore off in the first instant.  It was a holiday tradition, after all.  Or so many people had told her.  As Abby's lips lingered longer, Ziva began to doubt her intentions.  Or rather she began to doubt her interpretation of Abby's intentions.

Instead of letting her go, Abby was deepening the kiss.  She showed no sign of letting go as she wound her fingers through Ziva's hair.  Her tongue slipped into Ziva's mouth. 

Ziva didn't hesitate, didn't consider a moment longer.  Her hand slipped down to Abby's hips, pulling her closer.  She lost herself in the feel of Abby's lips, the unique smell that clung to her.  The sound of her pulse pounding loudly in her own ears drowned out the noise of the party. 

Slowly the kiss shifted from fierce to gently and then carefully they stepped back from one another as much as the crowded room would allow.

Abby stared at Ziva, searching her eyes for a hint of what she was thinking or feeling.

Smiling, Ziva lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. 

"Why did you wait so long?" 

Abby hissed and thudded a fist against Ziva's shoulder.

"I wasn't sure if you were interested."

Ziva let out a throaty chuckle.  "How could I not be interested," she whispered into Abby's ear as she wrapped her arms around the taller goth and sank into her embrace. 


End file.
